Another Inuyasha Story
by WolfInTheClouds
Summary: This is my first fanfic. After Kagome shatters the Jewel once again, she finds herself in a predicament. Inuyasha is seen with Kikyo, but how she is dead, or so they thought. Kagome is finally fed up and seeks Koga. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapt****er 1**

"Inuyasha, you are such a two-timing jerk!" yelled Kagome running toward the Bone Eater's well.

"What the hell did I do?" said a confused Inuyasha.

"SIT Boy!"

30 MINUTES BEFORE ARGUMENT

Kikyo was found on a tree near Kaede's village. The whole group was shocked seeing her because they all watched Kikyo die in Inuyasha's arms years ago. Of course, Inuyasha went to talk to her as usual. Kagome thought they wished they could be holding each other. Kagome always feels left out when Kikyo is around. Kagome decided to go spy on the two. She had always felt like just a Kikyo replacement for Inuyasha that was until she died. Inuyasha told Kikyo that he liked her and not Kagome. He also said that the only reason he agreed to travel with Kagome was because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Heartbroken by Inuyasha's harsh words, Kagome ran to the Bone Eater's well. Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent and told Kikyo that he would be right back.

PRESENT IN THE FUDAL ERA

"Don't follow me Inuyasha." Kagome said practically crying.

"Kagome, you know very well that I like Kikyo."

"Damn, Inuyasha I'm kind-hearted enough to leave you and Kikyo alone for the millionth time. Can't you have the least bit of consideration for me?" Kagome said. Angrily jumping into the well and trying to go to her time. Strangely, the well did not let her pass.

"Well, well, well, look who can't get through to her own time." Inuyasha said with an evil laugh behind it.

Having mixed emotions, Kagome gets out and slaps Inuyasha on the right cheek, and tells him to "sit" eight times in a row. Kagome runs to Kaede's old hut and tells her that it will not let her pass through.

Kaede slowly thinking about this situation, tells her to calm down and think clearly. She asks Kagome if she is certain she didn't mess with the well before going into it. Kagome answers with a huffy tone, "Yes.".

Concerned, Kaede tells Kagome that she will have to wait until the village could look at it. Kagome angered by this answer, she runs out of the hut and it the open air so she could think straight. Bumping into Miroku and Sango on the way, Kagome starts to cry and explains to them the situation.

"Sango, we must help Kagome she is clearly upset about this mess Inuyasha has gotten us into." Miroku says to Sango in a whisper.

"Quite a problem to help with don't you think. Maybe we shouldn't get involved, and let them work it out." Sango answered in a hushy tone.

"True enough!" Miroku said fairly loud, suddenly standing. Just then Miroku got an idea that might help Kagome in her crisis. "Kagome, why don't you try to make Inuyasha jealous by running off with Koga?" Kagome thought long and hard, because she didn't want to manipulate Koga into thinking she actually loved him.

"Sango, do not fret, this is a test to see if Kagome will fall in love with Koga before Inuyasha comes to his senses." said Miroku.

"Are you certain you want to trick her into this, monk? You could be wrong and mess everything up for Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango sympathetically asked.

"What if I am right?" the womanizing monk solicited. Sango just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, I'll do it!" blissfully said Kagome.

IN THE WOLF'S DEN 

Koga was having a dream about Kagome asking to come live with him, too bad for Koga that it was all a dream. Just then, Koga caught a familiar scent, Kagome's scent. Koga then ran toward the front of the den awaiting the arrival of his woman. He also was joyous because she came alone. "_That means that mutt isn't with her. Maybe I can convince Kagome to stay this time!" _Koga thought to himself. Inspired by having no interruptions, Koga ran to Kagome, hoping to make her stay. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing in these parts? Come for a visit?" asked Koga.

"Actually, I came to ask a favor." Kagome said.

"Favor?" Koga questioned.

"I was hoping that I could come live with you and the pack. That is if you don't mind." Kagome said worrying about his answer.

Koga never thought he would see the day the God answered his prayers. "Of course, why ever would you think differently?" Koga eagerly picked her up and put her on his back. He carried her to the den where she will start a new life. Koga was overflowing with joy._" I cannot believe she finally left that damn mutt and came running to me!" _Koga thought in a wicked tone._"This is gonna be great, my woman finally coming to live with me."_

That same moment, that Koga had that thought, Inuyasha had an ominous chill going down his spine. "_Where in all seven hells did Kagome go?" _Inuyasha thought.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"I-I have to go, I'll be right back." Inuyasha said running off into the woods. Inuyasha knew very well that the chill he had was a ghastly omen. He ran to old Kaede asking where Kagome was.

"Old hag, where the hell is Kagome!" Inuyasha rudely asked.

"She went to look for a wolf demon named Koga, I believe. She looked quite jovial when she told me about it." Kaede said serene.

"What! She went looking for that mangy wolf? BUT WHY! I thought you were going to fix the damn well, so she could leave." Inuyasha said dashing in every direction so he catches Kagome or Koga's scent. He was so determined to find Kagome that he didn't realize he left Kikyo in the forest alone. It was almost sunrise, Inuyasha finally caught Koga's scent; it was faint, but there. Inuyasha figured Koga was out hunting. Inuyasha went running southeast of the village.

KOGA AND KAGOME IN THE WOODS

"Hey Koga, why don't you like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"He thinks he is better than me. I am also jealous of him, having you by his side every second of everyday." Koga said forlornly.

"Heh. Not this time, not anymore. Apparently he loves Kikyo. It's starting to hurt to just say his name." Kagome said almost crying.

"Forget that damn mutt. He could go to hell for all I care. You have me now. You don't need him dragging you down all the time. Kagome, you know vastly that I will love you no matter what." Koga said reassuringly lifting her head, hoping for a kiss. Dropping her chin, knowing it isn't time to kiss her just yet. Strangely, Kagome felt happy almost like the butterflies in her stomach just flew away. She felt almost as if she just fell in love with Koga. "Kagome, you are my woman. I will never let anyone one have you especially that mutt." Koga said while embracing her with affection. Koga, then stopped hugging her, he could smell Inuyasha coming. "Kagome, go hid yourself very far from here. NOW!" Koga yelling her commands. Kagome was quite confused, but followed the orders she was given. Kagome ran into the woods, just as Inuyasha was coming out of them.

"Hey mutt, what the hell do you want?" Koga asked utterly.

"I want Kagome. I know you have her so give her up. Try to conceal her. I WILL sniff her out." Inuyasha said brusquely.

"I don't know where she is. Even if I did, why would I give her location to the likes of you?" Koga argued.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He tried his best to find her. Inuyasha finally caught a slight scent of Kagome. He started running after her, Koga ran faster than Inuyasha. Koga called out to Kagome, she answered. When Inuyasha called out there was no answer. Inuyasha followed the scent on the path. Inuyasha found her by the river. He thought she was trying to wash away her scent, but she was actually crying into the fish-filled river.

"Kagome, why do you want to be with that flea-bitten wolf? Why don't you come back with me?" Inuyasha said cluelessly.

"Why do you want me to? You have Kikyo, why do you need me?"

"Kagome, you didn't hear everything did you?"

"HUH?"

"I said that I loved Kikyo. You left before I could finish. I said I loved her as a friend, and after that I said I loved you. Kagome, you are the woman I want, not Kikyo. She has been dead for over 50 years. Even if she hadn't died that day, she would be dead anyway. It was no accident you and I met that day in the forest. Kikyo told me that she was brought back a third time by a descendant of Urasua."

Kagome was in shock, but not as much as she thought she would have been. She thought long and hard about her decision, -Koga or Inuyasha-?

"I believe we met to get the jewel shards, not for love. Go to Kikyo as I will go to Koga. Inuyasha, I am no longer yours. I belong to Koga now, I am his mate forever."

Scandalized by these words, Inuyasha questioned if that was actually Kagome talking. He was so mad he was as red as a beet. Then all of a sudden, tears appeared in his eyes. They were as clear as adament.

"I thought you loved me. That's why you got so pissed at me when I told Kikyo that." Inuyasha said squalling.

Kagome felt bad, but then Koga came to get Kagome after hearing their conversation.

"Forget it, dog. Clearly Kagome wants me not you. She's mine now, you had your chance. It's my turn." Koga said behind a sinful laugh. Koga led Kagome to the wolf's den, leaving Inuyasha in the woods on his knees with tears in his eyes.

"_Damn it all the hells. I messed up if I just told Kikyo like it is Kagome wouldn't have fallen for that repulsive wolf. Why did I think I could fix this so easily." _Inuyasha thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**CHAPTER 2**

IN THE WOLF'S DEN

"Kagome did you really chose me over the mutt?" Koga curiously asked.

"Why, do you want me to leave and go running to Inuyasha or something?"

"Hell no! He is not taking you away from me, not ever again. I love you; you are my woman, my mate."

"Thanks Koga, your sympathy is one of many reasons that I fell in love with you."

"Really? Kagome, I want to show you something." Koga said gesturing Kagome toward him. Koga led her to a cliff. "I want you to watch the sunset with me. I watch it every day, but not with you, my love. It is said that if a male and female watch the sun set on the night of the new moon on this cliff, they would be bound together forever in love." Koga said having his arms around Kagome.

"I hope the legend is true. The legend has to be, we love each other to much not to be bound forever." Kagome said while Koga was swaying her in his strong arms. It was true the two were soon to be bound forever, or so they thought.

IN KAEDE'S VILLAGE

"Damn it, I don't even know why I went looking for Kagome." Inuyasha said looking down the well. "I wish this thing worked. That way the wolf wouldn't have gotten in my way. Kagome wouldn't be mad at me either. She would love me instead of that repulsive, vulgar wolf." Inuyasha seemed very upset, almost jealous of Koga. Just then, Inuyasha got a wicked idea almost sinful. _"Take my Kagome will he? Koga is about to have to make amends. He will_ _be on his knees begging for forgiveness_. _Never again will he make Kagome fall for him." _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha why did you just leave Kagome with Koga? We all know very well that you love her, and that she loves you deep down, under those fake feelings for Koga." Sango said behind a quiet laugh. "Inuyasha, go after her now, or those feelings might just turn into real ones. You don't need to leave her with Koga. You also know that he plans on making her his mate, and I should tell you that wolfs mate for LIFE."

"….I don't care… I'm going for a walk." He was so established on her he forgot that that night was the new moon. It was until he lost his ability to sprint and lost all signs of claws and fangs, that he realized he was a human. That didn't stop him from finding Kagome. Late that night, Inuyasha found the wolf den and search for Kagome, trying to conceal his human scent. He discovered her location. Sadly, Kagome was sleeping in a pelt with Koga snuggling her. Inuyasha softly elevated Koga's right arm from Kagome. As soon as Inuyasha put his arm aside, Koga's pale blue eyes shot open in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here, mutt-face… well, revolting thing…?" Koga whispered trying not to awaken Kagome.

"You know she doesn't love you, give it up. I'm taking Kagome back from the likes of you."

"We're taking this outside. I'm not going to be the one to wake up Kagome."

Kagome was dreaming the exact same thing that was happening; Koga and Inuyasha are fighting over her.

"Bring it on, damn it." Koga said to Inuyasha. Instead of a snappy combat, Inuyasha ran into the wolf cave and ran into Kagome's room to awaken her.

"YAWN…... Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome said in a tired tone. Inuyasha heard Koga coming.

"No time to explain, come with me."

"Why?"

"I know you are only here to make me jealous. It's ok. You completed your task. I'm jealous of that wolf having not a care in the world because he has you by his side." Inuyasha declared.

Kagome was shocked to hear this come for Inuyasha. She wanted to leave with him, but something was holding her back. Something strange in her gut, telling her to stay with Koga. Inuyasha noticed Koga was holding a bizarre scroll with ancient writings on it. Koga was whispering the foreign words. Inuyasha lopped to Koga and slapped him out of the spell. Inuyasha figured the scroll was possessing Kagome.

"What the hell! You are NOT taking Kagome from me. Not when she is finally with in my grasp." Koga said clasping the scroll.

"You can't force her, wolf. You can't tear me and Kagome apart. She loves me, not you. You're only making this hard on yourself." Inuyasha said running to Kagome's aid, seeing as she fainted from the unfinished spell onto a caramel-colored pelt. "Kagome, please wake up." Kagome's eyes shot opened in agony and fear.

"Who are you?"Kagome said releasing herself from his arms.

Inuyasha had despair in his eyes and outrage on his face. "What did you do to her? Why can't she remember me?"

"Heh. That spell is to make anyone forget who they are around." Koga said snickering.

"Why would you do that? She would forget you too."

"Oh contraire. In due time, she will remember me and only me. Also she will have merely the memories she and I have shared. She will think I'm her true love. Kagome won't even recognize you, Mutt-face."

Inuyasha pick up his Tetsusaiga. "And just how will you bring her memories back. That is, if I don't blow you to bits first. I'll show you not to meddle with Kagome's feelings!" Inuyasha said having rage in his eyes.

"Kagome is mine. Who are you to judge her wishes? She came to me at her own leisure. Why would you want to take her back? To cause her more pain and suffering? You know as well as I do that she is happy here. You just won't admit it because you will know that you lost, you're such a dufus. Every time we meet up with your little gang, I can see the sadness in her eyes. Ever since she came here her eyes have changed, they are happy and content." Koga said willing to die for Kagome's sake.

"You bastard. Kagome this, Kagome that, as if she is yours to control." Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. And at that moment, Kagome entered the room. Inuyasha calmed down.

"Nope, still don't know you." Kagome said dully.

"Kagome, my dear, you are my mate." Koga said quicker that Inuyasha.

"No, Kagome, I'm your lover. You love me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was still confused. "It's useless. Every memory about you and me has vanished from her mind. The only thing we can do now is give her time to try and remember. The spell was only 70% active since you stopped me in the middle of it." Koga lied.

Inuyasha left the den, but Koga stayed. Koga bent down and beside Kagome and said "Don't believe a word that mutt says. I'm your real boyfriend. He just wants you to be his girl." Kagome seemed to have bought it, but what Koga didn't know was that Kagome never lost her memory at all.

THAT NIGHT 

Inuyasha snuck into Kagome's room. "Kagome, please tell me you know who I am." He whispered.

"Of course, I know who you are, Inuyasha. I never actually lost my memory." At that moment, the scroll Koga read earlier on started to glow. The beautiful red flame released itself into Kagome's skull. Kagome fell right out of Inuyasha's arms.

"KAGOME!"

"_She will never remember you now. All memory of you has now passed her mind; it's useless to fight for her. Muhahahahaha. Though she will remember the wolf. That's a bonus for him because he released me." A shady voice said. The voice was coming from the scroll. _

"What? She won't?" Inuyasha yelled in agony.

_"Such a pity, such a pity."_

THE NEXT MORNING

Inuyasha fell asleep holding Kagome in his arms." Kagome, please wake up. Please, I love you. I need you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Inuyasha remembered what the voice had said. Inuyasha went to Koga's room and was about to kill him with tears of Kagome in his face. "This is for the ruining my life and the life of the one I deeply cared for."

Koga woke up and jumped out of Tetsusaiga's way. "What the hell, I didn't ruin Kikyo's life, though I did ruin yours."

"You demolished my life and KAGOME'S! I love her, not Kikyo."

A confused Koga paused at the hearing of Kagome's name. "What happened to Kagome? Where is she?"

"Thanks to your little ancient spell she won't wake up. At first she was just pretending, now she did lose her memory."

"Koga, my love, where are you?" a familiar voice said as a young girl steps in the room. It was Kagome! With Inuyasha baffled and Koga overjoyed with delight.

"Kagome, what the hell did you just call this scrawny bastard." Inuyasha questioned.

"Who are you? Not a friend of Koga's, are you?"Kagome asked, these words echoed through both guy's minds. Koga was blissful while Inuyasha fell to his knees in shock.

_"Thank the great God that is all! She can't remember him! More importantly she's in love with me. I knew that scroll I stole from that puny monk would come in handy one day." _Koga thought while Inuyasha was thinking "_S-she doesn't remember me. All that time we have shared together has it really passed her mind? That wolf is about to pay for those memories with his life."_

Inuyasha stood up and pulled out his sword."You did this to Kagome. Damn you!

"What's this, Mutt? Mad cuz I got Kagome to love me instead of you, idiot?

"You read the scroll, made her lose her memories of me. Just so she will love you! Yeah, I'm mad. Fix her memory, now!"

"What if I don't? I like the new Kagome, and she loves me. Why the hell would I change that?"

"Put her memories back where you found them and I won't have to kill you."

Just as Inuyasha transformed Tetsusaiga, Kagome ran in front of Koga, blocking the blade's power for him. Inuyasha put down the sword."Why do you protecting a beast like that, Kagome?"

Kagome knew she heard these words said by this voice, but where. Kagome cocked her head to the right. "Who are you? Why have I felt the presents of your voice before?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

'_She's remembering me'_ Inuyasha thought happily.

'_Please forgive me, Kagome.' _Koga thought. Koga striked Kagome on the back of her frail neck with his fist. With that Kagome fell on the cave floor unconscious.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"She can't remember you! I'm not going to let you take her away from me!" Koga exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

Inuyasha and Koga exchanged blows. Both furious, had thoughts of killing each other flashing through their minds.

"You destroyed my happiness, so now I'm gonna destroy…" Inuyasha said.

"What, my happiness?"

"No. Your life!"

"I dare you to try it you damn mutt!"

While the bickering kept on, Kagome awoke from a short slumber in confusion. _"Why is Koga fighting with this dog demon? Did the dog do something to upset my love?" _Kagome thought, still a little woozy from the sleep.

"Koga, why are you fighting with this worthless piece of shit? Why in all my years of loving you, no one has ever made you this angry."

"Ah, Kagome you have finally awakened. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't arouse soon." Koga said with a warm smile even though he was still fighting off Inuyasha.

"Koga, you didn't answer my question. Who is the damn mutt and why is he here fighting with you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh well I must introduce myself. My name is Inuyasha and I was sent here to make you my mate. Those instructions came directly from the demon lord of the West." Inuyasha said hoping she would buy his evil lie.

"Koga, I thought I am your mate. Do I have to go with him because I don't like him? He scares me, plus he was making you mad. I don't want to be with someone who makes you angry." Kagome said innocently.

"Of course you're not going with him if you don't wish to. In fact, you're not." Koga said trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, that's such a relief." Kagome answered sweetly.

"But milady, I was sent here to make you, the strongest priestess in these lands, my mate. Those were direct orders from the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha lied.

"Damn mutt, stop putting nonsense into her head." Koga yelled.

"Well you messed with her head in the first place!" Inuyasha countered.

"Umm... Excuse me, but do I get a say in whose mate I will and will not be?" Kagome insisted.

"NOT IN THE LEAST! Not unless the skinny wolf wishes to put up a fight for you." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome hid behind Koga and with tears in her eyes she said "Please make him leave. This guy is really giving me the creeps."

Koga snarled at Inuyasha for making Kagome cry. Inuyasha wanted nothing more but to fight Koga. Even in his bloodthirsty rage, Inuyasha held back because he didn't want Kagome to be injured.

"Hey I'm just following orders. My brother wants you to be my mate. Sorry if this displeases you, but I don't make the rules." Inuyasha implied "_actually at the moment I do make the rules." _He thought.

"Your brother? I thought you said the Western Lord sent you here?" Kagome questioned.

"I did, my brother is the Western Lord. So, technically that would make me the Prince of the West."

Koga couldn't take any more of this, "Alright you lying savage beast! Stop your lying before I rip that tongue right out of your head!"

"Look dude, I have no clue who you are, but if you are lying and using your brother's name for your own shenanigans, then I don't want anything to do with you. I believe in 'honor thy elders'" Kagome said emotionless.

Inuyasha felt defeated and ashamed while Koga in the other hand thought "_Yep, that's my woman!"_

Koga put his arm around Kagome and said "You heard her mutt-face. Now get off of my damn lands and never come back. Technically, my woman just banished the hell out of you."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Sigh, I guess I will have to leave." Koga loosened his grip on Kagome in relief. "But, she is coming with me!" With that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from the grip of Koga.

Koga stood still in shock for just a split moment to process what the hell just happened. "Ok let's see, I was here and the mutt was over there and... OH MY GOD! HE TOOK KAGOME!" Koga yelled, shaking the cave walls.

Koga took off like Hell was about to consume him. He was cursing himself for letting Kagome, who finally loved him, get taken by the damned puppy.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

Kagome was kicking and screaming at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was starting to wish he left her with Koga. But he shook off the thought. He loved her too much to leave her with the likes of _Koga. _

Kagome thought she was in a nightmare; being taken from her love by this bat out of Hell. Inuyasha knew he had to stop and rest, knowing Kagome would run away or Koga catching up with them. Sighing, Inuyasha didn't know what to do with her. All he did was put her in a really high tree; praying she wouldn't try to leave. Even though he knew he was wrong, he left her there. He went to go get some food for her; he could hear her stomach growl evilly. First things first, he had to find something to tie her up with. Unsure he left her, as soon as Kagome saw him leave she started climbing down the tree. When she was half way down, Kagome's foot missed a branch. She braced herself for pain, but she received none.

"How did I...?" Kagome whispered.

"YOUdidn't. I did." Inuyasha said surprising her.

Kagome noticed he was holding some fresh fish and wood.

"I was hoping you wouldn't try to run away while I got some food and a fire going.

Kagome looked up at him like she would at Koga. This shocked her. "_Why do I think I know him? And why did I look at him like that? I love Koga and only Koga... right?"_ Kagome's thoughts started to give her a headache. "So why did you take me? You must have a reason even if you were lying earlier. By the way, thank you for catching me when I fell. And thanks for the food."

"Geez, Kags, you're not a hostage; you're... nevermind. Anyway I can't give you a reason for taking you if you can't remember who I am." Inuyasha stared at her with his captivating amber eyes.

"How do you know my nickname? What do you mean 'if I can't remember you'? Who are you anyway besides the Prince of the West? Ya know what, forget those questions and answer me this: why did you say you needed to take me as your mate? I mean aren't there millions of other female DEMONS to take as a mate? Why would a demon lord have his brother take a HUMAN mate?" Kagome said losing breath along the way.

"My brother really didn't send me to get you. Actually I hate my brother. And I really don't need a mate. I only wanted you back. I didn't want you to be with _HIM_. Because I'm... I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, KAGOME!

A/N: Ya I know it's a bit cliffy sorry I'll try to update soon -kogasgirl14


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped at how similar Inuyasha and Koga's declaration of love were. Then she laughed, laughing at the fact they hate each other, but were so much alike. Inuyasha looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He assumed she was laughing at him and what he said.

"I suppose that we should get going now." Inuyasha said with the sound of his heart breaking seeping through his voice.

"Why? Didn't you just set up camp?" Kagome questioned.

'_I can't tell her Koga is on my trail. She would just go running back to him like a lost puppy.' _Inuyasha thought. "I smell a demon approaching." He said not totally lying.

"Where will we go? Are we going to the place you were talking about earlier on?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Inuyasha answered with his head elsewhere. With that answer, Kagome put her wrists in front of her with her head down. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Didn't you get those vines to tie me up, so I wouldn't run away?"

"Well now that you're calmed down… would you cooperate?"

"You don't seem to be evil but just so I'm sure, answer me this: Why did you make Koga mad? I mean I know you lied about needing me as your mate, so why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He loves you and I love you. It's natural for us to hate each other. Of course, we would fight over you. I just can't believe you lost all your memories of me and all your friends, your family."

"Memories? I don't even know you." Kagome said slowly.

"Actually, you did. You have known me for years. We did so much together; we have defeated demons, Naraku, Band of Seven, and Hakudoshi. We did it all with friends, up until you ran away and met up with Koga.

"I'm-" Kagome said but she was cut off by an angered demonic voice.

"What do you think you're doing with my woman!" It was Koga.

"Koga3! You really came for me!" Kagome yelled as she ran to Koga. Inuyasha held her back.

"Please don't leave me. At least think about what I said."

"I will."

"And I will kill you next time I see your damn face, Inu_trasha!_ I should now but I don't want Kagome see a slaughter. Right, baby?" Koga turned to Kagome with a smile. With that Koga swept Kagome up bridal style and leapt back into the woods headed for the den. "So what did the mutt say to you?"

"All he said was that I should know him… he also said that he loved me." Kagome said quietly. Koga stopped dead in his tracks.

"HE WHAT!" Koga yelled with his eyes shining red.

"Koga, calmed down. It's not a big deal. I love you and no one else, understand?"

"Of course, why should I have been worried?" Koga whispered snuggling her close. Koga cupped Kagome's cheeks inside his clawed hands, and pulled her closer to him so there was no room between them. He lifted her head while Kagome closed her eyes and let his soft lips lock with hers. Oh how Koga dreamed of this and since Kagome didn't seem to mind his kiss, he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth. Kagome was shocked, something didn't feel right and she pulled away.

"Koga, stop."

"Alright, I won't push anything if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

In the forest with Inuyasha

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Inuyasha, how pitiful of you to allow yourself to mop around over a mortal girl." A deep masculine voice lectured.

"I'm not in the mood, Sesshomaru. What do you even want?

"I don't have to explain myself to a dirty little half breed." Sesshomaru walked right past him. Inuyasha sighed; he didn't even want to fight him today.

"What will I do? Kagome doesn't remember anyone but Koga, so there isn't a point in going back to that blasted cave. There has to be something that can trigger her memory." *BING* "I know I can ask Totosai, and… wait that damn bastard won't know a thing. Fine, I'll go back to the village and ask the old hag." (A/N: Kaede) But I don't know what to say to the others, especially Sango." Then a thought of Sango's rage raining down upon him. It made him shiver in fear.

Back in Kaede's village

"Inuyasha, you're back!" Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha's back?" Sango asked coming out of the main hut. She had just finished putting Shippo down to take a nap. The two ran to Inuyasha and piled on top of him.

"Get off of me damn it!" Inuyasha screamed in displeasure.

"Sorry, it's just that we haven't seen you around in a while. Where have you been?" Miroku asked helping Sango off Inuyasha and putted her on the ass. Sango slapped the hell out of him.

Inuyasha pulled his head down, white bangs covering his tear-filled eyes; baring his fangs at the memories that haunted him. "I tried to find Kagome."

Miroku and Sango gasped in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sango whispered to Miroku, "I never thought Inuyasha would ACTUALLY come to his sense."

"Yes, me as well." Miroku whispered back.

"This is really bad. What of Kagome's happiness?" Their whispers kept on.

"Hey I'm still here. What the hell is up with all the hush-hush? It's creeping me out… WHAT ABOUT ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing!" They both countered quickly.

"Hey, where's Kikyo?"

"You were just looking for Kagome and now you're worried about that damned bitch?" Sango yelled with Miroku holding her back.

"No, actually, I want Kikyo gone and away from us. She has caused us nothing but trouble." Inuyasha said quietly but with enough anger behind it to get the point across.

Sango looked at Miroku in confusion while Miroku just shrugged his shoulders. "What happened out there?" Miroku asked.

"Koga made Kagome lose her memory, but she seems to remember and think Koga is her mate." Inuyasha said with his fists shaking in anger. He was ashamed that he didn't get to her in time.

Sango and Miroku looked away from Inuyasha in guilt. "Inuyasha, we are so sorry. Immensely sorry because of us Kagome is gone, her memories are gone, and she is being forced to love someone she doesn't. It's our fault that she left and is now in the hands of that retched demon. (A/N: no offense Koga. You know I love you ) It's our fault, all of it." Sango quivered with tears cracking her voice.

"What do you mean it's your fault? I mean it's not like you sent her into the arms of the flea-bitten wolf, right?" Inuyasha laughed at his own fear of their answer.

"Inuyasha, it was us. We told Kagome to get you jealous and you would go after her, telling her you love her. We never thought it would end like this. We are so sorry." Miroku said in fear of Inuyasha outburst.

"Oh, I see." Inuyasha said quietly bowing his head. "Well, it's nothing I can change. What's done is done. She will be with Koga from now on."

"Not unless you find Velouria. (A/N: Velouria is my character. She came from my head, so I have all claims on her. Don't think about taking my character.) She can fix what has been done to Kagome." A voice from behind the sad group. It was Kaede. "Velouria is a demon whose spirit is connected with different worlds. She may give Kagome her memories back, but at a price. It all depends on what mood she is in and what she wants that day. I do warn you though she is a beautiful demon with long blonde hair, piercing blue-green eyes, a thin yet tall figure. Many have said she rests just over that mountain near the waterfalls. It is said she can communicate with the nature, and uses the nature to change what has been done. All you need to do is tell her what you want and she will tell you her price. The hardest thing you will have to do is get Kagome there. Now, off with ye!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Which way do we go again?" Miroku asked helping Sango pack her things.

"East into the mountains; the waterfall should be near the end of the forest." Kaede stated.

"Alright, we got the directions. Can we go now? Kagome isn't getting any younger. Why when I get my hands on that damned wolf, he will regret ever picking up that scroll." Inuyasha muttered with a threat. "We need to find this spirit lady before Koga puts any more ideas into Kagome's head."

**Somewhere in the Eastern Mountains**

"I smell water and a demon. I think that Velouria girl is near." Inuyasha said without emotion.

"Inuyasha, are you certain we can trust this demon? I mean if she is as beautiful as Kaede said, Velouria can manipulate us." Miroku asked with some very disturbing thoughts going through his head.

"I don't care if she wants the whole damn world. I'm getting Kagome back." Inuyasha barked.

A few miles ahead of them lied a useful asset to getting their beloved love and friend back. A little while after this thought had passed the gang found the waterfall and with it came Velouria the spirit demon.

"Are you the one they call Velouria?" Inuyasha inquired. Slowly turning from her seated position on a flat rock the demon in question rose. She looked exactly like Kaede explained to them, and more. Miroku couldn't even move to make a pass at her. He just stared at her in awe.

"Who is asking?"

"My name is Inuyasha, and I have come to ask for some assistance from you."

"Yes, you're the half-demon who has come to ask for your love's memories of you back. I believe her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"How did you know already?" Sango asked.

"Sweet child, I am a demon whose spirit is connected to everything in this world. I know the past, the present, the future, the unknown, and known. In short, I can do anything and everything, Miss Sango." Velouria explained.

"Can you give her back the lost memories or not?" Inuyasha asked not wanting to waste time with this idle chit-chat.

"I can, but you know my services come with a price." Velouria shot back.

"Well what do you want?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I shall tell you later. I can see you are in a big hurry. You must swear you come back to pay me."

"Yes, yes. Just give them back."

Without hesitation, Velouria's hands began to glow as she cupped them together. She closed her eyes and the spark grew in size turning into a large, light blue ball of energy. Velouria turned to the group and tossed the ball of energy at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught it in his right hand as the brightness dulled into nothing. The sphere disappeared into Inuyasha's body.

"All you need to do now is simply kiss Kagome and her memories will return. (A/N: I know its lame but I couldn't think of any other way.) I must warn you, when she receives her memories it will hurt her a bit, but not much. She will most likely just scream for a few seconds."

"What? You mean that's it?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yep, that's all there is to it." She stated plainly.

"Uh… Thanks and don't worry, we'll come back." Sango reassured her. Velouria nodded giving them the cue to take their leave.

Leaving the cave, the group went to find the wolf demon cave in hopes of retrieving their lost friend and love.

"I wonder what Velouria will want." Sango said suddenly.

"I don't know. I just hope we can pay her for this. If not, we'll all probably die at her wrath. Most demons would never let us go without paying upfront, so she maybe wants something we couldn't give her at that moment." Miroku implied.

"Whatever she wants I'll give it to her. It's the least we can do for all that she has done." Inuyasha stated. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go already."

Near the wolf cave, Inuyasha was plotting his way into the lair. Seeing as Koga would not just let him waltz up in the den and kiss Kagome. That was insane. Could never be done.

"Alright, you guys go back to the village. I want to do this alone. It's my fault alone this has happened and I plan to fix it alone." said Inuyasha sadly.

"Are you sure you won't need us?" Sango asked worriedly.

"If I need you I'll call."

With that, Miroku and Sango left Inuyasha to his planning. He knew that infiltrating the wolf den was out of the question. But maybe, just maybe Velouria can become of more help. She can shape shift into Kagome, and in the night, make the switch. And thus, Kagome gets her memories and the skinny wolf can die alone. Yes, everything was becoming clear. '_Don't worry Kagome; I'm coming to get you.' _


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention!**

I hate this story and I don't like where I was going to take it. I hate that you faithful readers are going to have to put up with this. I'm trying to decide if I should tell you the plot or just give it to someone who wants to finish it. Please PM me what you want me to do. The reason I don't like it is that I was trying to make it shorter than what it really was suppose to be, but that didn't work out. I wanted it to be shorter, so that I could mark it complete. I have so many ideas that I want to do, but I know that I shouldn't have too many stories going on at one time.

Please PM me telling me what you think.

Tell you the plot

Give it to someone who wants to finish it

I complete it myself (even though I don't want to because I have other stories in the making)

Again I'm sorry for the long wait and it turns out I'm not updating.


End file.
